


no we're like, actually siblings

by spaceMaverick



Series: Killjoys 'Verse [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, My First Work in This Fandom, No Romance, Pre-Canon, Rated T for swearing, Zones Culture and Customs (Fabulous Killjoys), but its all platonic, i dont know how to write non physical affection so theres some weird undertones here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: “Hey,” Fun Ghoul says, “How long have you guys been Brothers?”
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Jet Star & Party Poison (Danger Days), Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Killjoys 'Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725742
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	no we're like, actually siblings

**Author's Note:**

> based on my tumblr post about "Zone Siblings" [here!](https://mychemicalaromanticism.tumblr.com/post/190831809752/calling-someone-in-the-zones-your-sibling-is-a)  
> party and kobra havent chosen their names yet, so they go by spark and birdie respectively. and right now jet and spark are 16, birdie is 13, and ghoul is 11.

“So this guy comes up to us, and I guess Spark thought he was holding something, so-” Birdie takes a moment to catch his breath, fighting back laughter. “He fucking lunges in between me and him, full overprotective mode- hey!” He’s interrupted by Spark shoving him in the shoulder.

“I was _worried!”_ He says indignantly. “Would you rather I let him near you when I thought he was dangerous?”

Birdie rolls his eyes and laughs. _“Anyway,_ he pulls out this knife we found earlier that day and yells, ‘Stay away from my brother!’ It was fucking excellent. Terrified the guy.”

Fun Ghoul rocks back and forth with a giggle at the image of Spark, freshly escaped from the city, threatening another killjoy with an old knife. Spark glares at him and crosses his arms, but the nose-exhale laugh he lets out makes it clear he isn’t mad. Jet, listening off to the side, shifts to lean against the wall of the kitchen in the old diner. He’s smiling when Ghoul looks over.

Spark uncrosses his arms to prop a hand against the ground, his head lolling to one side dramatically. “I’m the older one; you’re my responsibility.”

“Tell me that when I’m helping you find yet another lost item,” Birdie quips.

As the two go back and forth, Ghoul stares off and thinks about their stories. The four of them had gotten into a story conversation, sharing memories from before they’d met. Ghoul wants to be surprised at how much trouble Spark and Birdie had gotten into in the month they’d been out of the city, but Spark was a _fighter._ It was why he’d picked the name Spark as a placeholder, until he chose a proper killjoy name. He’d get set off by the slightest threat and wouldn’t calm down until he was satisfied or Birdie talked him out of it. They were definitely close, close enough to call each other Brothers.

 _Wait,_ Ghoul thinks, resting his chin on his hand. If he’s correct, that particular story would have taken place just _days_ after their escape. How had they learned about Zone Siblings so quickly?

“Hey,” he says, interrupting whatever rant Birdie was going on. “How long have you guys been Brothers?”

“Uh, we’ve always been brothers,” Birdie says, visibly confused.

“Okay,” Ghoul huffs. So it was like _that._ Ghoul had met a few incredibly annoying pairs that always answered him indirectly, talking at length about destiny and how their Sibling connection was there before they’d even met. “But when did you, like, start _calling_ each other your Siblings?”

Spark laughs. “Since Birdie was born? I was an only child before then, I guess.”

 _Wait a fucking second._ “Wait, waitwaitwait. You guys are _actual siblings?”_ Ghoul sees Jet straighten up in the corner of his eye.

“Yeah? I thought we looked related enough for people to tell.”

Birdie shrugs. “Your face is way softer than mine.” As Spark pokes at his cheeks, Birdie turns to Ghoul, “Are siblings… rare here?”

 _“Yes.”_ Ghoul says, throwing up his arms. “Being close with your birth family is uncommon at best. Even if you were born here and had good parents, you don’t stick around. I joined my first crew when I was eleven.”

“It’s just part of the culture,” Jet adds, “Chosen family is more important here.”

“Having multiple kids is also not common. Everyone in my first crew, including me, was an only child. Most of the time kids get made by accident. This place isn’t exactly a nurturing environment.” Ghoul watches Birdie look between him and Jet, and then back to Spark, who looks just as confused.

“That is so _weird.”_ He breathes. “I can’t imagine not having Spark with me.”

“That’s ‘cause I was literally already there when you were born,” Spark drawls, earning a punch to the arm from Birdie. _From his brother,_ Ghoul thinks. These two had grown up together in the same house, with the same family. Sure, Ghoul was raised in a community, but he’d never spent much time at other people’s living spaces. Most kids hung out and played away from home in the surrounding desert. He looks over at Jet and wonders if he had any siblings. Biological family wasn’t talked about in general, and Ghoul had only known Jet for a few months before they met Spark and Birdie.

“I have never, in my eleven years of life, met any siblings,” Ghoul says absent-mindedly.

“All sibling groups are close out here,” Jet says, “they could just split up if they didn’t like each other.”

“And the right stressful experiences tend to strengthen bonds, for better or for worse,” Spark replies.

“Exactly!” Jet lights up at the response, subconsciously tugging on a strand of hair in excitement. Ghoul looks over at Birdie, who shrugs. He’d seen Jet get like this on certain topics, but his own interests never lined up enough to get this specific reaction from him. Jet would talk anyone’s ear off with a philosophical rant, no matter how little he knew them. As Spark gets more animated in his words, it becomes apparent that he’s the same. Birdie sighs and shuffles over to Ghoul.

“He always wants to talk about how humans react to stuff,” he murmurs, leaning in. “People confuse me more often than not, so it’s always kind of interesting.”

“Me, too!” Ghoul says in a loud whisper. “The obsession with emotions and relationships is so _weird.”_

“I know, right? I’ve never been good at understanding people... there’s something wrong with me, up here.” He taps his head. The words sound casual, but his brows draw together as he says them. Ghoul reaches over and rests his hand briefly on Birdie’s head; a rarely used attempt to comfort someone in distress.

“We’ve all got something,” he says, ruffling Birdie’s hair slightly. Birdie looks confused, but not upset anymore. He gives Ghoul a small smile and hugs his knees to his chest, turning to watch Jet and Spark talk.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaa ive never written killjoys fic before! i have a TON of headcanon and backstory stuff lying around in my google docs, but this is the first proper story! mcr is a current hyperfixation haha.  
> also i am. SO BAD at ending scenes. but i tried my best and i think its an okay natural end  
> if anyone would like me to post my unpolished stuff i will! im just not sure if theres any interest.  
> edit 11/29/20: ive been fucking up ghoul ages since day one. hes still 11 his birthday is in october i should have realized that goddamn. my birthday is in december i should be used to this


End file.
